Entre Quatro Paredes
by Athenas de Aries
Summary: O que os cavaleiros fazem quando o sol se põe? Uma câmera indiscreta descobriu a intimidade de cada um deles. Mais um capítulo da controvércia Yaoi ou Não Yaoi.


**Disclamer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem a Kurumada, Toei, Bandai... direitos reservador a eles. Essa história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Comentários da Autora:** Mais um capítulo da "discussão" "Eles são ou não são"?

**Agradecimentos: **Theka Tsukishiro, Aries Sin, Litha-Chan pelo apoio e pelas risadas compartilhadas. Amigas, essa é de vocês e para vocês!

* * *

**Entre Quatro Paredes**

* * *

Fim de tarde, o sol se escondia no horizonte. Os cavaleiros, cansados, depois de um dia exaustivo de treino, recolhiam-se paulatinamente. No aconchego particular de seus lares cada um deles se entregava aos seus prazeres mais secretos.

Mu de Áries entregou-se a uma solitária partida de "totó", onde jogava contra si mesmo usando sua telecinese. Aldebaran de Touro ouvia o mais novo CD de funk "proibidão" devidamente importado de uma comunidade carente do Rio de Janeiro. Os gêmeos, Saga e Kanon tentavam sem sucesso terminar uma partida de "War", mas infelizmente os tabuleiros eram destruídos antes mesmo que acabasse o jogo. Máscara da Morte de Câncer estudava para a prova de vestibular a distância, queria ser decorador de interiores, considerava o seu gosto impecável e sonhava em decorar alguma boite gótica. Aiória de Leão sentou-se ao computador para escrever romances açucarados que publicava sob o pseudônimo de "Ai Leona". Shaka de Virgem trancou-se no jardim das árvores gêmeas para ouvir punk rock e sacudir a cabeleira loura ao som de "Ratos de Porão". Dohko de Libra foi para seu quarto secreto tentar terminar de construir a sua Torre Eiffel de peças lego. Milo de Escorpião jogou-se sobre o sofá, a meia-luz, para ouvir a ópera Carmina Burana. Aioros de Sagitário estava absorto na elucidativa leitura da revista Mad. Shura de Capricórnio acomodou-se à frente do computador para ler fanfictions. Camus de Aquário desenhava mais um de seus rabiscos surrealistas para revistas de arte. Afrodite de Peixes desentocou os VHS's com as últimas gravações das lutas de Vale-Tudo. Como já foi dito antes, cada um entregue aos seus prazeres mais secretos.

- Madrecita... Que história interessante, começou mais uma batalha entre os escritores Yaoi e os Contra-Yaoi... Dessa vez por causa de Milo e Camus... Acho que o Milo precisa ver isso!

Shura saiu de sua casa com o laptop munido de internet wireless em direção ao Templo de Escorpião.

- Amigo! Você tem que ver isso. – estendeu o computador a Milo que imediatamente começou a analisar as histórias.

- Tudo uma grande baboseira...

- Isso não te preocupa?

- Nem um pouco... quer dizer, na realidade são outras coisas que me preocupam nesse caso em específico.

- Como assim?

- Essas histórias não retratam a nossa realidade. No fundo, ninguém sabe o que se passa conosco. Quem seria capaz de dizer que eu estava ouvindo ópera e você lendo fanfictions?

- Verdade... Mas, o que te preocupa então?

- Qualidade meu caro amigo. Não importa com quem eu me relaciono, pode ser o Camus ou uma porta, mas toda história tem que ter uma estória interessante, tem que ter qualidade.

- Concordo, mas o que isso importa no meio desta discussão?

- Absolutamente nada. É isso que os grupos não estão entendendo. Não é necessário uma agressão gratuita a essa ou aquela preferência. Façam um trabalho de qualidade. Se existem mais trabalhos e mais leitores para uma determinada modalidade não seria porque os trabalhos são melhores?

- Você tem razão Milo, mas não vai se pronunciar? Não vai falar nada a respeito?

- Eu?? Você está maluco?? Estou adorando ser o centro das atenções e além do mais, se eu declarar abertamente a minha posição sobre o assunto desmistificaria e esvaziaria a disputa. O mais legal é a especulação acerca do assunto, eu tolheria a imaginação alheia.

- Acho que tem toda a razão, mas vamos continuar lendo que isto está ficando interessante.

- Vamos...

E assim, mais uma noite tranqüila transcorreu no Santuário pós guerra santa.


End file.
